The Vacation
by AriellaxCastral
Summary: Haru finally got the vacation of her dream. However, is she ready for it?
1. Prologue

Genre: Romance

Rating: T+ (just for safety reason)

Pairing: HxH a.k.a 5986

Summary: Haru finally got the vacation of her dream. However, is she ready for it?

Disclaimer: Definitely not, mine in the first place. Gokudera Hayato, Miura Haru, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn's related are owned by Akira Amano.

* * *

THE VACATION

Prologue

Haru had smiled widely for this past three hours. Anyone who saw her in this state would call her crazy because of the smiles that plastered her face overtime. It's not as if she's oblivious with her surroundings but she's just too happy to repaid their attentions on her. Right now, she's in the plane to the country she's been dreaming of. Occasionally, she looked at the book in her hands and giggled. Tourism Guides in Venice. She hummed happily while reading the content of the book.

Haru's mind wandered into the moment when some of her colleagues' told her about their wonderful vacations in Venice and when she read those pamphlets about The Water City a year ago. It entranced her ever since and she made it as one of her goals of life to go there. Off course, she also asked her lovely-and-fiery fiancé (at that time) to go with her too although his answer disappointed her, since he didn't have time for that. She knew his tasks required him to accompany his Boss as his right hand, and as a guardian of the family. Not to mention the responsible to look after their men when the Boss' not around. Knowing her luck when dealt with this kind of thing, she just tried to smile her best and not putting any effort to make him agreed with her anymore. He even didn't have time for their honeymoon after wedding (which made her sad every time she remembered it, until now). That's why, she really happy when he finally had a break from his job (because of The Boss' order) and agreed to aid her a month ago.

She glanced at the white clouds outside her window and smiled. She's been waiting for this day ever since. Her husband has voluntarily taken care of all things as an apology to his lack of time with her. She didn't mind it but it's their vacation they're planning so she thought she should helped him too. However, he told her to sit back and relax until their departure's date, and that's exactly what she'd been doing right now. Sat in her passenger chair and relaxed.

She glanced at her side, where her husband slept soundly in his chair. He looked tired, as he had completed all of his paper works the night before they went to their vacation. Actually, he insisted to finish his other task if his friends didn't kicked him out of his room and his boss didn't ordered him to go home. Haru felt grateful for their attentions. Their families and friends (even the Hybrid owner) came to sent them both this morning in the airport and she thanked each of them.

"You should get some sleep," he said half-sleep that surprised her, "we still have another three hours before we arrive there."

"You're the one who should do that. Well, I'm just too excited," she said then pecked his cheek, "thank you so much."

"I know. Just rest, okay?" he said then drifted off to the dreamland. Haru smiled and closed her eyes too. She couldn't wait to arrive in there.

* * *

A/N : That's it! My first prologue for my new story. The story takes place somewhere in the future, and off course Venice! Just want to write something about the pairing, the city and this is what I think of. Actually, I don't know how long the flight would take from Japan to Italy so I made it myself. In addition, I think there are many errors in my spelling and grammar-plus-style-things (especially), and I apologize for that (not counting the story itself). Anyway, just let me know about what you think.

Thank you for reading !

AriellaxCastral


	2. Chapter 1 : The Arrival

Title: The Vacation

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Rating: T+

Pairing: HxH a.k.a 5986

Summary: Haru finally got the vacation of her dream. However, is she ready for it?

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine since the first place. Katekyo Hitman Reborn's characters and related are owned by their respective owners. I'm just borrowing the character. Well, the OC is mine though.

* * *

THE VACATION

Chapter 1: The Arrival on Queen of The Adriatic

* * *

It's already 2 PM when the plane flew above Marco Polo International Airport. Some of the passengers started talking to each other, some laughed, some still watched the movie which the plane served, and some just sat quietly in their seats.

Gokudera belonged to the last. He slept least enough for his taste but it didn't help him to tolerate some things, especially when remembering the passenger used to sit behind him always kicked his seat for the first two hours of flight.

At first, he paid no mind but it continued until he couldn't stand it anymore. He stood from his chair, lifted the annoying passenger up by the collar, and almost punched him on the face if Haru and an air hostess didn't stop and calmed him down. That person apologized to him straightly with a terrified face and promised wouldn't do it again. He kept his promise and Gokudera could sleep peacefully until they changed plane one and a half hour ago in Barcelona International Airport. Thankfully, that person didn't continue and stop there. Now, he's pretty content with his wife's occasional giggles.

"What's with the expression?" Haru asked while poking his left cheek. "Is something bothering you, Hayato-kun?"

"It's nothing. Just remembering the jerk," he said while leaned backward to straighten his legs.

"Hahi? Oh you mean that person whom always kicked your seat before. Come on, are you still mad? He said sorry, right?" She playfully twisted the tip of his grey hair with her fingers.

"Didn't change the fact he annoyed me. And you…" He caught her hand and leaned towards her, made her blushed. His lip was touching hers slowly and it almost became a passionate one if the air hostess didn't cough behind them.

"Pardon me, Sir. We're going to land in several minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt," she smiled not cared with Gokudera's annoyed growl. After that, she moved to other passenger.

"Great, she ruined our moment," he muttered loud enough that only Haru could hear. She chuckled at her husband's antics, and held his hand.

"Don't worry, we will have our time when we arrive in there." She winked at him before fastened her own seatbelt, followed by Gokudera who smirked widely at her 'promise'.

As the announcer said, several minutes later the plane started to land on the airfield. After it completely stopped, the passenger started to unfasten their seatbelt, gathered their belongings, and ready to get out in line. The pair just sat until the last passenger out. They stood up then walked out together hand-in-hand, smiling to each other.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Haru stood in the center of the ground floors, waiting for her husband. He had to do some administration things in the airport's arrival office. Their luggage stood beside her, his big teal blue suitcase and her small light brown one.

She looked around her. Many passengers filled the lounges; some flowed to the outside hall. She guessed most of them are tourist, and it excited her. Maybe there are tourists from Japan, too, she thought. Too busy thinking about her oncoming trip, she didn't hear her husband's voice.

"Hello? Earth's to Haru. Anyone's there?" said Gokudera whispering in her ear. His hands encircled her shoulder. His breath tickled her and as realization suddenly filled her mind, red color adorned her cheeks.

"Hayato! Don't embarrass Haru!" she pouted, crossing her hands in her chest, looked away from his eyes. Although it's just a silly sentence, the way he talked made her felt this warm sensation.

Gokudera laughed a bit while putting their tickets in to his backpack. "It's your fault for dazed off. Anyway, I'm finished here. Where do you want to go now?"

"I don't know. I'm still tired from those sitting. Maybe a little rest could do," she said and opened her guide book, searching for something.

"What are you doing, Haru?" he said, confused with her doing. "Don't tell me, you changed your mind and now, you want to go to those places."

"No, I'm not. I'm searching for a good place to stay." She kept her sight at the tiny book, not seeing her husband's frown until she heard his disappoint laugh. She turned to him and gave a confused look.

"Tch. You don't believe me in arranging this vacation, do you? It's already prepared so you don't have to search for it anymore." He took the book from her hand and looked straight in her eyes, "Just enjoy the trip, okay?"

Haru nodded at his words, smiled slightly before hugging him. "Thank you, dear."

"Yeah, yeah. You're saying enough thanks today. Let's go," he said then took his suitcase, taking Haru's hand with him, walked out of the lounges to the nearest water taxi landing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The trip to the hotel from airport was nice. After taking the water taxi from Tessera's landings, it slowly made its way through the blue sea. The boat soon surrounded by the massive amount of water. The oceanic wind cooler the heated body of those who traveled above it. Soon, the taxi entered Grand Canal, the bloodstream of Venice.

Haru was amazed by the view Grand Canal offered to while Gokudera snoozed by the soothing wind. He was still tired and didn't want to spend the leftover energy of his body. He knew if the tiredness got him on the edge, there would be no enjoyable trip right now. Based on this, water taxi was a much better option than taking the vaporetto. He didn't want to spend another time walking along the fondamentajust to reach the place they'll spend for this week.

"Hayato, what's the name of our hotel?" asked Haru nudging Gokudera's shoulders. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Carlton. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just want to know. You didn't tell me the name so, I'm kind of curious."

"Tch. You shouldn't wake me up just to ask the name, Haru."

"I'm sorry...but, you can sleep again now. I'll wake you up when we arrive there."

About 15 minutes later, Carlton Hotel came into view. The hotel has one hundred windows looked out into Grand Canal and it gave a romantic feeling as if its eyes overlooked the water line. The elegant design of the building added up the feeling.

Haru woke Gokudera from his nap just to get some grunts before he fully awake with her kisses and tickles. The taxi arrived at the Grand Carlton's private landings as Gokudera grabbed his suitcase, his smiling wife, and handed the driver the payment.

The hotel was great in Haru's opinion. Pastel shades, Venetian stuccoes, glass wall lamps, furnishings which, while being functional, recalled the glorious Serenissima epoch: these were the elements of the hall and bar, completely mirrored on marvellous Istria stone. Right at the center of the hotel was an original glass cupola created light effects which highlighting its sophistication. There was also some internal patio onto which some of the rooms looked out like a peaceful open-air lounge. Haru stood adoring the hotel before Gokudera took her to the receptionist desk.

"Both of you on honeymoon, Sir?" asked the brunette receptionist while processing Gokudera's request. Haru blushed when he just nodded. He didn't mention anything about honeymoon to her. She thought it was just a usual vacation.

"You can say like that," he replied nonchalantly.

"Well, you're lucky. This month, Carnevale will be held from February 13th until February 24th. Both of you should visit this festival since it's a big celebration in this city." She recommended and smiled to Haru.

"Really? That sounds great. Hayato-"

"I know. We'll go there later. Now, are you done with my reservation?" he looked at the woman in front of him, annoyed.

"Yes, Sir. This is your room key. The bellboy will bring your luggage to your room. And we hope you enjoy your vacation here." The receptionist smiled while handling the key to Gokudera. Number 56 engraved on the keychain.

"Whatever. Thank you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, it's a really nice room you reserved here," commented Haru sitting in their bed while Gokudera closed the door.

They got a double deluxe room with a patio outside the window. The combination of blue, orange, and bright yellow made the room looked lively. The soft blue carpet with white dot covered the floor and warmed their feet. The blue-orange-yellow stripes wallpaper adorned the wall. The bed was covered with dark blue bedclothes, enough for them both. Small table stood on both side. Across it, there was a working desk with table lamp, desktop computer, and some writing tools. The bathroom door on the right side of working desk, and it has the same color decorated inside part. The closet located beside the main door, with a big mirror touching the floor inside it and. The patio was just lovely. Overall, it was a nice room like Haru had stated.

"Well, I'm not sure what room should I chose at first." He joined her, put his hand on her waist, kissing her cheek. "Glad you like it."

"But, seriously, how could you afford it? I mean, it must be quite expensive, right? First class flight, deluxe room, I don't think with your usual salary we could get this much."

Her skeptical look made him laugh.

"Let's just say, I had a really good relationship with the owner."

Gokudera laid on the bed, slowly closed his eyes while his hand still in Haru's waist. She observed him drifted to dreamland before moving some hair strands from his handsome face. Hint of tiredness could be seen from the dark shades under his eyes. His skin was paler than usual. Just one look, she could recognize he lost another pounds of weight. She sighed. She knew her husband was really busy right now.

Recently, the family was dealing hard with another mafia family, Fermiere. Although the peace agreement has been made between the clashed families several months ago, some of the disagree members of Fermiere still trying to lit up some problem until now. Vongola was doing their best to solve this problem without involving more outsiders, like the women. The men even put the women aside when it came to social gathering or a small party.

"It's for your safety. I don't want any accident happen again like Bianchi-san got." The 10th reasoned when Kyoko and she asked him the reason of his act.

They weren't satisfied with his answer although they knew why he decided like that. Just a little more bearing they thought. That's the reason why she actually couldn't believe when he asked her the question, despite their situation and after all he had gone through before.

"I just don't want to have more regrets for never asking you," he said at that moment.

She remembered how the ceremony gone. It was simple. Not many people invited since it could trigger any suspicion towards the main family. Just families, some friends, and close relatives. Still, she knew she was the happiest woman in the world that day.

Unfortunately, he had to set off to another country the next day, did an important task with The Decimo regarding the agreement. They couldn't meet each other until his task was finished. Their communication most was done through telephone. After two months separation, he came back from France with smile plastered his face. The negotiation was succeeded and the major problem could be avoided.

But, as good as returning to home, piles of paperwork awaited him. Finished with this paper, the new one was already sent to his office. Everyday, same routine happened and she just giggled when seeing her dear husband wailed in frustration after one hell day at work. From 24 hours, she just got 6-7 of his time a day and he usually used it to sleep. She wondered if the task as a right hand was really that much.

That's why, she really enjoyed this private moment with him. Stroked his hair, fingers trailed alongside his skin, watched his sleeping face. How she wish they could spend time together more often. Haru laid beside Gokudera, closing her brown eyes and joined him on the dreamland.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tsuna, is there something matters?" asked Kyoko when seeing her husband's face in their bedroom at night. "You seem distraught."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little problem with Vermount," he said giving her a small smile.

Tsuna put his tie on the drawer before sat on his chair. Kyoko rose from bed, walked to him, and stood behind him. He relaxed as her hands started to massage his neck and his back.

"I see." She smiled softly.

"It's great," he commented, eyes half-closed, purred in satisfaction. They stayed like that until his cell's ringing, interrupting the peaceful moment.

He reached to his cell on the desk, answered it. "Yes, what is it?"

Kyoko observed Tsuna's face through the talk. He didn't seem pleased with whatever the news delivered to him. "I understand."

He flipped the phone, looked at his wife before sighing. "I have to go now."

Kyoko gave him a genuine smile and kissed him. "Be careful, okay?"

"Hey, you don't have to worry that much about me." He laughed a bit before kissed her back and went through the bedroom door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What is it, Ryohei?" asked Tsuna when he sat on his chair in his office. The other guardians (except Gokudera and Hibari) had gathered as well.

"It would be better if you read it by yourself." Ryohei handled him a yellow file, titled Vermount's Case.

When Tsuna opened it, there were papers and photos of some activities. He read through the papers and looked at the pictures before sighing again. He lost count of his sigh today.

"Should we tell him about this?" asked Yamamoto realizing Tsuna's displeased face.

"No. Now is not the right time. But, if the things get bad, there's no other way." Tsuna closed the file and looked at his guardians' eyes. "I hope the last wouldn't happen."

* * *

A/n: Phew…that's the first after the prologue I posted about a month ago. I got some kind of mental down when I wrote this story since it has a long gap between the first and the second chapter, and there's just too many great fics out there. You know, like when you finally had bought your dream dress and someone got the better dress beside you? I lost half of my confidence and the idea was just gone from my little brain. Glad I'm over it for now.

I apologize for those who had waited the next chapter of this fic. Nonetheless, I thank those who had reviewed and alerted this fic of mine. I appreciated it much and it truly made my day more happy and colorful (since I couldn't believe someone read and liked my story). I hope you like this one.

I apologize for any mistakes in my spelling, style, and grammar (let alone the story). It doesn't matter if you just read it but I'm also grateful for those who leave their comment, review, or even a question if there's something you don't understand about the story. As for a flame, as long as it's in a good language, I accept it with open arms. Just tell me what you think about this chapter :).

Thank you for reading !

AriellaxCastral


	3. Chapter 2 : The Exploration I

Title: The Vacation

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Rating: T+

Pairing: HxH a.k.a 5986

Summary: Haru finally got the vacation of her dream. However, is she ready for it?

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine since the first place. Katekyo Hitman Reborn's characters and related are owned by their respective owners. However, I own the OC.

* * *

THE VACATION

Chapter 2: The Exploration: Santa Croce

* * *

Haru awaken by the alarm she set on her phone yesterday. Turned it off, she looked at the sleeping body beside her and smiled. Stretched out, she put up her robe, opened the door to the patio, and sat on a long chair, enjoying the warmth of the sunray hitting her face and cool wind blowing away. The smell of the water filled her nose as she took a deep breath.

Couple of minutes passed when Gokudera stirred in his sleep. He reached out to a place beside him to find nothing but a soft sheet. Realizing his wife wasn't in the same place before they went sleep last night, he opened his eyes and glanced to the patio door where the chilling wind came.

"It's still 7 AM, you know." Gokudera leaned on the door frame, yawned and crossed his hands over his chest.

Haru startled at his voice, smiled softly and patted an empty space beside her. Gokudera sat on it after giving her a morning kiss on the forehead.

"Enjoying the morning?" he asked leaning on her shoulder.

"Hn. It's pretty comfy here."

They stayed like that for a moment before Haru stood and walk to the bathroom. Anticipating Gokudera's protest, she reasoned first, "We need to freshen up before taking the stroll, right? I'm first, you're next, and then we can get the breakfast."

Haru had entered the bathroom before the gray-haired man could response. He smirked and lay fully on the chair, "Ah, she's right. It's comfy."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gokudera glanced at his watch, 9.15 AM. Annoyed, he looked around the big room, expecting a certain brown-haired woman to be present but in fact, she's not. Haru went to their room taking something she forgot, and he agreed to wait in the lounge. He had waited for almost 15 minutes, playing with his lighter, before deciding to pick her up. When he walked to the lift, said woman appeared with big smile, waving her hand to him. Recognizing his annoyed face, her smile faded a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't remember in which bag the camera is, so I have to search for it first. You aren't mad with me, are you?" she asked with a puppy dog eyes.

"Tch. Let's go. We waste too much time here," he said, grabbing her arms and walked out from the main door.

As they had planned night before, the first sestieri to explore was Santa Croce, which mean the area outside their hotel. They walked together side by side to the opposite of Santa Lucia train station, to reach the Church of San Simeon Piccolo. When they arrived there, the sight of a building with a large dome welcomed them.

Haru ran her fingers along the pages of her guidebook, searching for the information about the church, while the man beside her just enjoying the architectural of the building.

"Hey, Hayato-kun, listen. 'The church built at the beginning of the 18th century, and intended to be the copy of Pantheon in Rome. This is why it has a large dome, with the statue of the San Salvatore on the top.'" Haru read the sentences of the page to the man behind her. Gokudera peeked over her shoulder, read it together.

"No wonder I felt familiar with the design. Copy of that building, huh?" he smirked remembering his memories long ago in there.

"Something funny?" he shook his head, holding her waist and walked to the outside part of the church. "H-hey, we haven't finished here."

"Come on, there's more interesting places to see besides this church."

With that, Haru argued no more. She hoped her beloved husband knew where the interesting places he mentioned before. In truth, he did really know.

They had visited some places like the Church of Santo Stae, Palazzo Monenigo, the Church of San Nicolo da Tolentino, the Church of San Giacomo dell'Orio, the Patrician Palace and Ca'Corner della Regina. There were several famous objects in some of those places, like altarpiece of Madonna with Child and Saints in the Church of San Giacomo dell'Orio.

She truly enjoyed his guide and explanation of each places, at some point made her wonder: had he visit this city before or did he memorize some books about those places. When the sun started to incline to the west, they stopped at a small restaurant to eat before went to the next place.

"Still have the strength to continue?" Gokudera asked after they finished their late lunch.

"Of course, don't underestimate me. I still have the strength to walk for another hours." She answered sweetly. "So, where did you want to take me next, Mr. Guide?"

"That's good, then. There're still two places to go. Next is Museum of Modern and Oriental Art. This way, Miss," he said holding her hand and led them both to the said place.

The museum was housed in the wonderful seventeenth-century building has known as Ca' Pesaro, which designed in 1628 by Baldassare Longhena and a true example of Venetian Baroque style. The first floor filled with modern art pieces, paintings and sculptures by nineteenth and twentieth century artists.

"Kilmt, Chagall, Kandinsky, Matisse, Mirò, De Chirico, and Moore are some of those artists. This one was Moore's," the museum guide mentioned some names to the tourists group, including Gokudera and Haru, at a sculpture in the middle of the main lounge.

Most of them nodded at his explanations and continued to the second floor, leaving Haru still observed the strange statue. She's still couldn't get the exact message of the art when Gokudera dragged her to upper floor, following the others. The second floor was the oriental part of the museum. It could be seeing from the large collections of oriental art pieces scattered around the room. The floor divided into two sections. Japan on one side, and the other side was China and Indonesia.

"Hey, it's Mount Fuji, Hayato." Haru grinned happily while pointing to the big picture of snowing mountain with blue background on the wall, on the Japan section.

Said man just looked lazily to the picture. He wasn't too fond of this kind of art, but he smiled anyway seeing her smile. They then went to the next section with the group.

"What's that?" Haru stopped walking and turned to a big painting on the wall.

She observed the picture deeply, not realized the group had returned to the first floor. It was a picture of a beautiful woman with a long black hair. She wore a green dress with a strange model, a gold crown adorned her head and a silver staff on her right hand. She sat on a red chair with gold sculpture on its outlines. Haru looked over her figure before stopped at her captivating black eyes. There was strange aura emitted from her. Suddenly, a fear crept up her spine. The longer she looked at those orbs, more fear aroused. She wanted to look away, but her eyes didn't budge.

"Isn't she beautiful?" someone talked to her, brought her conscience back and made her turned around.

A white-shorthaired man stood beside her, wore a black shirt and trouser, and brown jacket on his right arm. He looked at the same painting with a serene look. He turned to Haru, made the woman stared at his cerulean eyes. He had a childish expression on his handsome face. However, his eyes were emotionless. Nothing appeared there, any emotion.

"Yes, she is beautiful."

Haru glanced at the picture once more, and strangely, the fear she had before was gone although she looked at the eyes. It's as if, the person beside her erased her fear only by his presence. She never felt like that except when she neared her husband. However, this person was a total stranger and it scarred her.

"Haru!"

Haru turned to the caller, Gokudera. Relief filled up her mind as he walked closer to her position.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you're lost!" he scowled at her, and it made her laughed.

"I'm so sorry, Hayato. I was looking at this painting and-," Her words suddenly stop as she realized that stranger wasn't there anymore. "…I got stuck."

"Stuck? Stupid, don't do it again. What if you really lost? I don't know where I have to search," he asked as they left the museum.

"I know. I'm sorry, okay? I'll call you next time so I don't have to get lost and you don't have to search for me." She smiled to reassure her worried husband. "Come on, it's still 5.15 PM. Let's continue the stroll. There's still one place to go, right?"

Gokudera nodded at her words before took one water taxi, to take them to Fondaco dei Turchi, a Byzantine palazzo as well as home of the National History Museum of Venice.

"It means The Turks' Warehouse or The Turks' Inn," he said when she asked him the meaning of the place's name.

Although the building had been through a renovation before, the original characteristics of the building remained. It showed from the Venetian-Byzantine façade, which covered in marble. The museum filled with historical collections of flora and fauna, fossils, and aquarium. As the pair explored the building, the content of it reminded Haru to a similar museum in Japan she had visited several years ago.

"Hey, Hayato, you know what? I feel like a school girl walking here."

"Why?"

"Well, it's just like when our school did some trip to the museum, and we have to write a report based on it. Don't tell me you forgot it. That's the time when you-"

Gokudera cut her before she continued the sentence. "Of course I remember! Then, since you already know what it likes to be here, let's go back. I'm tired."

Haru giggled when saw the redness on his cheeks. "Alright, I agree with you. I'm tired, too."

Took another water taxi, they headed back to the hotel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"They spotted around Verona two days ago. Our intelligent had investigated their business there. They also retrieved some information and proofs of their real activities. This is the result, Tsuna." Yamamoto handed Tsuna a thin folder consisted of several papers and pictures.

Tsuna read the paper for a while before leaned on his chair. "I hope they don't make the same mistake, Yamamoto. If they do, I have no choice."

"I understand, and there's also an indication that they were after him."

"Yeah, no wonder. He killed his son although it's just an accident. He just care that Gokudera was the cause of his son's death, not the fact that his son is the one who wanted to kill Gokudera."

"Should I call our intelligent to continue their investigation?"

"Please do. But, tell them not to be careless. I don't want to undergo that useless conversation again." Tsuna turned around on his chair, signing Yamamoto to leave.

The Rain Guardian bowed before walked out the room then headed to his own office. He smiled bitterly when that bloody event played in his mind. He really hoped they wouldn't have to meet Vermount in that kind of situation again. If not, then he must prepare his sword again.

* * *

A/n: I'm really sorry! Oh my, I'm a really bad writer...the problem is my computer was broken and let's just say I lost most of my files (my papers -NO!-, my homework, my stories –including this chapter-, my sources, etc) and a lil' bit of my future there. I did this one on my friend's computer. Hoped I still remember some of it and hoped this one decent enough before I start to 'play' again with the characters on my mind. Anyway, I apologize for any mistake and thank you for those who had reviewed, commented, alerted, and read plus waiting for this story of mine.

Thank you for reading :)!

AriellaxCastral


End file.
